Numerous proposals have been made for combining an endoscope i.e., a device having fiber optic viewing bundles for observation within a lumen of a patient, with a coherent, e.g. laser, light transmitting fiber. Illustrative of such devices are U.S. Pat. No. 4,146,019 to Bass et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,874 to Choy. However these inventions do not disclose methods for retaining such a combination within the lumen while the laser is being utilized, nor do they disclose means to direct the laser light to a particular site within the lumen.
The device disclosed in the patent to Choy is intended for use within an occluded blood vessel where the occlusion can be approached from the downstream side. In such an instant there is no blood flow to obstruct the surgeon's vision. However, the Choy device is inadequate in instances where a surgical procedure has to be performed on a blood vessel that still permits blood flow.
Accordingly, there exits a need for a device which combines the functions of an endoscope with a laser light transmitting fiber and which can seal off and flush a section of the lumen to allow a surgical procedure to be performed. Also desirable is a device having means to position the laser light transmitting fiber within the lumen so as to direct the transmitted laser light to a particular site with the lumen. The device of the present invention fulfills both of the foregoing objectives.